


Merry Christmas(I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, holiday fic, past history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

Out of all the days Felicity woke up late it had to be Christmas Eve.

“Shit,” she quickly scrambled to her feet and got ready. Luckily for her, she left all her luggage near the door and had called a cab last night to pick her up exactly at seven. She got in the cab and checked her watch, she was back on time, early even. She slumped back in her seat and watched Starling City pass by.

She arrived at the airport early and was quickly put through security. She sat at her gate waiting. Their boarding time was in ten minutes. A voice came on the speaker.

“I’m sorry to announce that all flights have been cancelled due to snowstorm that will happen in a few short minutes.”

“FRACK!”

Felicity wasn’t the only one who was upset, there was an uproar from the members sitting at every gate. People started piling at the desks and demanding that they get on a flight.

“I’m sorry, sir, but all flights are being cancelled,” a woman said.

They continued to argue. Felicity knew better, she stayed in her seat and called her mom.

“Lissy! Are you on the flight?”

“No, mom. The weather is bad here, so they cancelled all of the flights.”

“Oh, honey.”

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“That’s okay.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll spend some time with my friends. You do the same with yours.”

“Okay,” Felicity lied. All of her friends had either left Starling for the holidays, or were spending it with their significant other. “I love you mom. Take care.”

“Love you too baby.”

Felicity felt tears forming in her eyes. She had nowhere to go. She got up and started to leave the airport.

She hadn’t been paying attention. She bumped into something solid. Someone solid actually.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said.

“It’s fine. Hey? Are you okay,” the voice asked noticing she was sniffling.

“Yeah, no, I don’t know.”

“Do you need help? What happened?”

“I-nevermind. It’s okay. Happy Holidays,” she said looking up for the first time. “Oliver Queen,” she said.

A smile tugged at his face. “Felicity Smoak. It’s been too long.”

“Not long enough,” she replied curtly.

“You still hate me?”

“Yup,” she replied and walked away.

“Felicity,” he followed her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Felicity, you were crying.”

“Great. Thanks for pointing that out.”

“I’m sorry. Just tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.”

She pondered this for a moment and then sighed and gave in.

“The flights are cancelled.”

“I’m sorry. I really don’t think I can do anything about that.”

“I don’t have anywhere to stay,” she blurted out as he turned away from her.

“You live here.”

“I moved out. A new family moved in today. I’m leaving Starling. Well I was supposed to.”

“What about work?”

“I quit.”

“My parents just let you leave?”

“It was my choice.”

“Um, well I can take you back to my place if you want.”

Felicity thought about this for a second.

“Can’t you just lend me your jet? I might be able to make it to my mom before she leaves for a night with her friends.”

“Felicity,” he said weakly.

“Fine. Don’t,” she started walking away from him.

“Hey,” he caught up with her again. “I don’t have my jet with me.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not. Thea and her boyfriend took one jet, and my pilot dropped me here, and then made a detour to Mexico to spend time with his family.”

“Fine,” she nodded her head.

“Even if I had the jet, I wouldn’t let you take it though. Not in this weather. You could get killed. The storm’s going to come in strong.”

“Yeah,” she said looking at the floor.

“My offer still stands. If you need a place.”

The Queen Mansion actually didn’t sound like a bad idea. Mr. and Mrs. Queen did say she was welcome at any time and they had access to everything. They could probably arrange for her to travel on Air Force One or something.

“Yes.”

“You’re coming?”

“Yes.”

He smiled, and lifted up her bags which laid next to her feet.

“I can carry my own things.”

“I know. I’m just going to put them on the cart.”

He led her to his car, and his driver opened the door for them. She sat in the back and looked out the window. She didn’t want to look at Oliver. Before they reached the highway, she fell asleep.

When they arrived Oliver nudged her awake,”Hey, we’re here.”

Felicity opened her eyes, and they focused on Oliver’s smiling face. He looked genuinely happy. Had he been watching her the whole time?

He offered her his hand, and she ignored it getting out of the car herself. It was then that she noticed that they weren’t at the Queen Mansion. Before she could speak however, Oliver’s driver had turned to her.

“I already put your bags in the guest room, Miss Smoak. If you need me for anything, please call,” he handed her his card, and then walked off to where Oliver was standing.

Oliver watched Felicity the whole car ride, and couldn’t help but smile, and then the thought of her hating him so much popped into his mind and he couldn’t help but feel remorseful. She should hate him, he was a douche, and she shouldn’t forgive him, but a part of him was praying that she would. Five years, and her beauty only increased with each day that passed by.

“Hey man,” Dig approached him bringing him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You got it bad.”

“I don’t know-”

“Shut up Oliver. In the four years that I have known you and become friends with you I have seen you screw a lot of woman and screw them over. You weren’t looking at Felicity like the way you did any of your other previous conquests.”

“I-”

“Like her.”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a history isn’t there?”

“She might hate my guts.”

Dig chuckled. “To be honest, as one of your closest friends, I suggest you change her opinion of you, because I like her. I spend Thanksgivings with you and New Years, so next year instead of seeing another one of your oh so entertaining conquests that Lyla complains about, why don’t you bring her over. I like her.”

“You didn’t even talk to her. She was sleeping practically the whole ride.”

“I know. You wouldn’t take your eyes off her. Besides, I know who she is. I’ve seen her around QC when your dad asks me to pick him up. She’s smart, funny, kind-”

“I get it.”

“Well then don’t let her get away…and if you hurt her.”

“They’ll never find my body. I know.”

“Good. I should probably get home. If you need me-”

“No, it’s Christmas Eve go spend time with your wife and daughter, and tell me how much Sara loves the fifty presents I bought her.”

“50 less than last year?”

“Well…I don’t want to spoil her, and she opens 50 today and the other 50 tomorrow.”

“Merry Christmas Oliver.”

“Merry Christmas John.”

Oliver watched Dig drive off, and then walked towards Felicity who was still standing with her mouth open looking at his house.

“Felicity?”

“THIS ISN’T THE QUEEN MANSION,” she yelled.

He put his hands up defensively,”I know. I said I’d take you back to my place. Here it is.”

“Why aren’t we at the Queen Mansion.”

“I’m 25. I don’t live there anymore.”

She groaned into her hands.

“Look, why don’t you come in?”

“How about when hell freezes over?”

Oliver looked at her, hurt apparent on his face. He knows he wasn’t nice in the past, but he was trying now…and the worst part is that Felicity being like this was okay, because he fucked up. He deserved this.

“Felicity.”

“I’m calling Mr. Diggle.”

“He’s on his way home. I told him to take the next few days off. He wants to get home to his wife and daughter before the blizzard hits hard. If you want to call him, you should do it fast,” he offered. “He might not make it back in time to his family, before the blizzard.”

Felicity put her phone away instantly, and looked at the ground.

“WHY THE HELL ISN’T THERE SNOW ON YOUR DRIVEWAY?”

“There are heaters installed in the driveway.”

“Of fucking course. Cause Richie Rich has everything. I’m sure this impresses a lot of people. Who were you trying to impress?”

He could’ve ignored it, but he decided on telling her the truth.

“No one.”

She scoffed.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth.”

“So Oliver Queen doesn’t haven’t an alterior motive for shit he doesn’t need.”

“I needed my sister alive.”

“What?”

“My sister, Thea, when she was about 16 she would come here and get away from home. One winter, I was away and it was snowing pretty bad. The driveway was icy. I was out of cocoa, so she tried to go to the grocery store to buy some before her best friend came over. She got in the car, and started reversing. She hit the brakes a little too hard, and the car skid. It toppled over, and she ended up in the hospital with a concussion. Never again was my driveway icy.”

She looked down averting his gaze in embarrassment, and then looked up at him with soft eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “Will you come in now?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m not comfortable with this.”

“Felicity, I know that we supposedly hate each other, but it’s Christmas eve, and your flight was cancelled, so please come inside.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t. Can you bring my bags out?”

Oliver sighed and did as she said. “I’m leaving your bags on the steps, so they won’t get dirty,” he said as he returned. “I’m also leaving the door open in case you change your mind.”

“I won’t.”

He stood in the doorway, and didn’t close the door so she decided to do it for him. Damn rich kids. Of course his front door was made of fancy glass. She stood there for another second, and when Oliver didn’t turn away, she did.

Felicity sat down at the curb by the edge of the driveway. It had started to snow about five minutes ago, and the cold was really getting to her. She put her head in her hands.

“Worst holiday ever,” she muffled into her hands. She heard footsteps and she didn’t have to turn to know it was Oliver.

“I want to be alone.”

“Okay. I’ll just sit here and be alone with you.”

If he wasn’t suck a dick, Felicity probably would’ve kissed him. He was being kind today…too kind, and she was scared to think of why. He sat on the opposite curb, and she could feel his eyes on her. She looked up, but before she could speak-”

“Cocoa,” he offered holding a cup out to her. “I didn’t poison it, I promise.”

She rolled her eyes, took the cup from him, and took a sip. It warmed her up instantly, and a smile came over her face.

“Do you want marshmallows?”

“Oliver, why?”

“Because most people take marsh-”

“No, Oliver. Why are you here? Why did you bring me here?”

“I’m not the same guy I was five years ago Felicity. A lot has changed. I want to apologise. The way I treated you was…disgusting to be honest. It’s one of the things in my life I’m most ashamed of.”

“I accept your apology,” Felicity said looking at her cup.

“You shouldn’t.”

She looked up with a confused look on her face.

“The way I treated you was unforgivable.”

“I didn’t say I forgave you, I said I accept your apology.”

“Oh.”

There was silence for a few moments.

“It’s pretty stupid of me,” he finally said.

“What?”

“I thought you forgave me. I guess I was being childish and stupid. Christmas miracles don’t happen.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…but yeah. Forgiving you is going to be hard.”

“I understand.”

Silence. The snow was starting to fall faster now, and Felicity couldn’t help the shiver that escaped her lips.

“Felicity, if you really want I can drive you to the Queen Mansion but there’s no one there.”

“Well then I guess there’s no pint in me going. I was hoping your parents would be there, and I could convince them to help me out.”

“They’re in Hawaii.”

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t call Mr. Diggle then.”

“I-um-it’s going to start snowing hard. If you want, do you-please come inside Felicity.”

Felicity nodded her head and got up. Oliver surprised that she got up without a fight, stared up at her and finally got to his feet. They walked inside, and Oliver carried her bags into the Guest room Dig left them in before. When he came back down she was still standing by the door.

“Felicity?”

Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at his Christmas tree.

“Why do you have such a big tree?”

“Um…Christmas?”

“I mean-nevermind. What the-”

She looked at the stairs he had just descended and the railings of the endless staircase was draped in the most beautiful lit up wreaths. And then a thought occurred to her.

“Oh my gosh, I’m intruding aren’t I?”

“What?”

“You and your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. It’s just you and me here.”

“So why is your house so damn beautiful?”

“Thank you, and because of my mother. She likes to come and check on me every once in a while-week.”

She smiled unknowingly. “It’s really nice.”

He shrugged. “I only use three or four rooms in the house. You’re welcome to take over the rest, or take some things.”

“You only use four rooms?”

“Yup.”

“Then why do you live in this this…Castle.”

“The Mansion is bigger,” he smiled.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m a Queen. I have to keep up appearances, even if it’s just for my mother’s sake.”

She nodded her eyes fixing back on the tree.

“No presents.”

“No one to give any to.”

“You don’t buy presents for yourself.”

“I have the gym.”

“That’s your job.”

“And I love it…I also have to thank you for that.”

She remembered all those years ago. The gym. It was perfect, and then she remembered her heart breaking…and she was quickly brought back to reality.

“Can I sit down?”

He nodded, and looked at her apologetically. He was probably remembering too. He guided her into his living room, and they sat down in front of the fireplace, warming up. Then she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why?”

“You’re not cold?”

“Oliver, why did you hurt me? Why did you break my heart?”

He was silent for a moment and then he answered in a voice quieter than a whisper, “Because I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“How in love with you I was.”

END OF PART ONE


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

“That’s rich Oliver.”

“I’m serious Felicity.”

“So what you were falling in love with me, so you decided to hurt me?”

“I fucked up…like I always do. Whenever I get close to having something I really want I fuck up. It took us so long to get to where we were because I felt like I had to earn you…and then I fucked up.”

Five Years Ago

“Dude,” Tommy said. “We’re all going to Lian Yu tonight. You in?”

“Of course man. See you there.”

“Where you going?”

“I just saw an extremely sexy assistant getting out of that elevator…and I think I can help her…relieve some stress.”

Tommy chuckled, “Why are you still here?”

Twenty minutes later Oliver had lipstick all over his dick, and the blonde he had been sharing the supply closet with had a very bad hair day, but they both exited the closet smiling.

“Thanks for that Oliver. Maybe we can do it again some other time. Like tonight?”

“No can do Daphne. I’m a bit busy tonight.”

“It’s Tessa…and okay. Another time then?”

“I’ll let you know,” he said walking away from her. He knew he’d never do that with her again. He was a one time per girl type of man…and there are plenty of fish in the sea.

He walked away, looking for his new target when a voice called him.

“Oliver? You’re father wants to see you in his office.”

“How the hell does he even know I’m here?”

“Um…your car is parked next to his sir.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the tip Sammy.”

“It’s Adam sir.”

“Alright, Richard.”

“Ad-Goodbye sir.”

Oliver made his way into his father’s office.

“What’s up dad?”

“You tell me. I pulled up security footage, and it seems that you got here at 10 this morning, and now it’s half past three.”

“So?”

“So, you still haven’t done anything!”

“I told my assistant to do it. I’m sure she’s doing it well.”

“OLIVER. This is your responsibility! You are going to be CEO one day, not your assistant.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be CEO.”

“I understand that. I’ve heard that, but you’re twenty years old and you haven’t even gone to college. You barely passed out of high school, and you have no idea what you want to do with your life!”

“Lot’s of twenty year olds don’t.”

“YES! THAT is why they go to college! So they understand what interests them! You haven’t done that, so luckily for you, you have the family legacy to lean on! I suggest you take it more seriously! My grandfather didn’t build this company from scratch so that it could be destroyed! Remember that. Dismissed.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, and left his father’s office without so much as turning back.

Another target would be a pretty good distraction right about now. Oliver walked a few steps forward when something-someone bumped into his chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” a small voice said.

He looked down at the woman who bumped into him, and instinctively puffed out his chest. “Don’t worry about it,” he said flashing his most charming smile.

“I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are Mr. Queen.”

He scoffed. “Please. Call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father.”

“Okay. Oliver. I’m sorry,” she said walking away from him.

“Wait!”

She turned around.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you,” she smiled and walked away.

Game on. He wasn’t going to let her win that easily. He followed her.

“So, you work here,” he asked trying to keep up with her. She stopped and turned to look at him.

“Okay, that’s stupid. Obviously you work here. What do you do?”

She continued to walk forward.

“Are you going to answer any of my questions?”

“No.”

Oliver smiled,” Well technically, you just answered that question.”

“Look Oliver, I’m new here, but I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh. What have you heard?”

“That you’re a playboy who goes from one girl to the next without taking the time to even zip your pants back up…and I’m not interested.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too.”

“At least tell me your name.”

“Why?”

“So I can try to be friends with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you. Not in that way, well yes, in that way, but I also want to be friends because at least you had the decency to say it to my face.”

“Why do I feel like I can trust you?”

He shrugged, “I have one of those faces.”

That apparently was the wrong to say he noted when she started walking away from him.

“Hey,” he caught up with her again. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m not really good with this whole friendship thing. It’s going to take some effort, but I’m willing to try.”

“Why me?”

“I don’t know. There’s something about you. You really can trust me.”

“Felicity.”

“What?”

“Felicity Smoak,” she said holding out her arm.

He ignored it and pulled her into a hug. “That’s a beautiful name. It fits perfectly.”

“You barely know me.”

“Not yet, but I will…and besides I was having a pretty shitty day, and talking to you just made me feel immensely happy. So the name fits perfectly.”

“Umm..okay. I have to get back to work. I’m an intern at the IT department by the way.”

He smiled. “Okay. Hey. A few of us are going to a club after work. It’s called Lian Yu. Want to come?”

“I’m not really a club kind of girl, and even if I was I don’t think I want to go to one that is named Purgatory.”

“It means Purgatory?”

“Yeah, in Chinese. What? I know things.”

“I’m beginning to think there’s a lot more to you than meets the eye, Felicity.”

“You would be right.”

“See you around.”

“See you.”

Oliver was at Lian Yu that night with Tommy, a couple people from work, and a few friends but he just wasn’t feeling it. His mind kept going back to the words that Felicity said.

“Hey man. I’m getting out of here,” he mentioned to Tommy.

“Why?”

“I-I think I’m going to go home and check on Thea.”

“Alright bye.”

Oliver drove straight to QC, and was happy to find that Felicity was still there.

“Hey.”

She jumped up.

“Don’t you knock? What are you still doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing.”

“I asked first.”

“I came back. I got bored with the club. You?”

“Work.”

“You’re an intern.”

“And I’ll never make it to the next level if I don’t prove myself. Why did you get bored?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You. You weren’t there.”

“Oliver. We only met earlier this afternoon.”

“I know, and I want to spend more time with you. No one was ever that honest with me,,,unless I broke up with them. You made me realize that I want to be better. So I’m going to try.”

“Well that’s good.”

“I need your help though, so it looks like you’ll be seeing a lot of me.”

“What are friends for?”

Oliver smiled. “So how long are you staying here?”

“I’m in the mood for Big Belly Burger, so like another ten seconds.”

“I’ll drive.”

Felicity was herself, and Oliver loved that about her. She didn’t try to be extra flirty, or sexy, she didn’t eat salad cause Oliver was around, she didn’t puff out her chest, or wear clothes showing extra cleavage…she was just her, and that was all Oliver ever needed. The truth. That’s exactly what he got from Felicity Smoak. Little did he know that over the course of three months he had fallen in love with her.

The two became extremely good friends and were practically inseparable.

“Felicity! When are you coming over?”

“Felicity! I’m staying the night!”

“Felicity! Stop working!”

“Oliver. I don’t know!

“Oliver! Don’t take my side of the bed!”

“Oliver! No! I’m a paid intern now!”

“Felicity!”

“Oliver!”

It was almost Christmas when he fucked everything up.

“You coming tonight man,” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know. I still have to find Felicity the perfect gift for Hanukkah.”

“Why not an engagement ring,” he joked.

“What? We;re just friends.”

“Oliver. You say that, but everyone knows you love her…except you and her.”

“Because I don’t. Not like that.”

“Oliver. When you’re having a shitty day who do you call?”

“Felicity?”

“When you wake up and remember something funny who do you call?”

“Felicity.”

“Who’d you go home with last night?”

“Felicity, but we didn’t do anything.”

“The night before?”

“Felicity.”

“And before that?”

“Felicity.”

“If you had to marry one girl at the top of your head who would it be?”

“Fel-oh shit!”

“It’s not a bad thing,” he laughed.

“Yes it is! I’m 20!”

“Relax! You don’t have to get married now!”

Tommy’s words were lost on him.

 

“Hey Felicity!”

“Hey Caitlin.”

“What’s the hurry?”

“Oliver told me to meet him in his office at 5 today last week.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. He said it’s a surprise!”

“Lis!”

“What?”

“It’s the first day of Hanukkah.”

“I know. What-He remembered!”

“Oh my gosh! He’s going to ask you out!”

“What? No. We’re just friends.”

“Lis. You and Oliver are so much more than friends! I mean you changed the guy. He loves you. Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way.”

“I mean-are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Well…I do like him, but I never thought.”

“Oh come on! Go get your present…and a new boyfriend.”

Felicity squealed, and then practically ran to Oliver’s office.

“Oliver,” she opened the door, and froze.

Out of all the women in the world, Isabel Rochev’s legs were wrapped around him. His arms were pushing her clothes out of the way. They both turned around, and Felicity fought so hard not to let the tears fall.

“Happy Hanukkah to me,” she whispered. “That was a really good surprise,” she ran out of the room as fast as she could determined not to let Oliver see her cry. She never spoke to him again, and he never went to see her.

Present Day

“Isabel?”

“I’m sorry Felicity!”

“No. You hurt me! And the worst part is it’s not your fault!”

“What?”

“I could have gotten over it, if we were just friends, but I was falling in love with you too. I promised myself that I wouldn’t when I first met you. I knew you were no good.”

“Felicity…you’re right. I should’ve came to you right after. I should’ve followed you out.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I knew if I did I’d tell you that I loved you…and I wasn’t ready for that.”

“Are you ever going to be ready? For anyone?”

“I haven’t been with a woman since that night.”

“I’m glad Isabel had that effect on you.”

“My mind wasn’t on her. It was on you. I saw you cry, and I was the one who did that. I never forgave myself.”

“You really mean it, don’t you.”

“Felicity, you were and still are the best thing that happened to me. I let you down. I hate myself for that. Of course I mean it.”

“I forgive you.”

“Don’t.”

“Well, too bad, I forgive you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I know,” she smiled, and nudged him lightly.

“So. Are we friends?”

“No. Not yet, but we’re closer than we’ve been the past five years,” she joked.

“…”

“How did I help you with the gym?”

“I couldn’t be in the office anymore with you there.”

“Jerk,” she slapped his arm. He smiled.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and I was scared that you would hate me, so I left. I had a hard time getting back on my feet. I stayed at home for weeks, when Tommy came by, and told me to be the man you would be proud of. So I tried.”

“I hated working at QC. You knew that. I remembered telling you about how I like working out, and it makes me feel good, and relieves me of stress, so I remembered you joking about me being a trainer and getting Mr. Dukin in shape.”

“You took my advice. He has a six pack now.”

“How do you know that?”

“I hear things.”

“You better not have seen it.”

“What’s it to you?”

“I still love you, and even if you hate me, I’m still going to be jealous.”

She stopped breathing when he said those words, but continued to play along.

“Doesn’t matter. You have a 42 pack. I’ve seen that…but it has been 5 years.”

“I’m not taking off my shirt Felicity.”

She feigned being accused. “There you go. Always jumping to conclusions.”

He rolled his eyes and continued. “Anyway, I took your advice, and opened the gym in the Glades…because you live there.”

“I figured, but I didn’t want to sound self-obsessed.”

“No way that’s possible. I just hoped you’d come around…and I’m glad you do. I watch you sometimes at the gym,” he confessed.

“I know. I see you,” she confessed. 

“Where were you two weeks ago?”

“…”

“I mean…I didn’t see you.”

“Giving my two weeks notice. Where were you last week?”

He smiled, “Peru.”

“Peru?”

“New investors for the gym, and we’re trying to start branches outside of the US and Canada.”

“I’m so proud of you Oliver. Prochnost is going to do extremely well. I know it.”

“I even named the gym after something you would always say.”

“…”

“Prochnost means strength in Russian. Remember when I would do something irritating you would whisper ‘Have strength’ to yourself so-”

“So, I wouldn’t kill you. I remember.”

“It’s getting kind of late. Want dinner?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll make some. Take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable.”

She got up to put her shoes near the door, when Oliver stopped her.

“Oliver-you know my rule. I don’t get to act comfortable in someone’s house unless we’re close. So that means my shoes go near the door, not randomly thrown across your living room.”

“I know. I was just hoping we’d be closer.”

“We’re getting there. We’re mending.”

“That’s all I ask. All I can ask actually.”

“Have strength,” she said loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her to see she was smiling right at him.

“We’re mending,” he repeated.

“We’re mending,” she assured him.

END OF PART TWO


	3. It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

Felicity showered again in the most lavish bathroom known to man. It took her a full five minutes to actually get in the shower and stop wandering around looking at how priceless, and perfect everything looked. Oliver, or whoever designed and decorated the house did a really good job with it. After she changed, she made her way back to the living room, having memorized the route on her way up to the bedroom she’d be sleeping in for the night.

She sat on the couch, playing with her phone, when the aroma of her favourite cusine filled the air.

“Lasagna,” she smiled and got up from the couch following the smell that made her mouth water.

When she went to kitchen she froze. Not because of the copious amounts of almost all her favourite foods placed on the island, but at the decor of the kitchen. It was a mixture of Oliver and Felicity’s taste.

“Hey,” he smiled looking up from the broth he was stirring.

“Hi,” she replied when she finally found her voice.

“Good shower?”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah.”

“What is this?”

“Enchiladas,” he shrugged.

“Not the enchiladas Oliver. Your kitchen. Why is it half me and half you?”

He shrugged again.

“Oliver, if you want us to be friends, if you want us to mend, you need to tell me the truth.”

“You might not like it,” he stopped stirring the broth, turned the fire off and walked towards her.

“Honesty is the best policy.”

He smiled. “Okay,” he motioned for her to sit.

They sat at the island, in glossy red chairs and he began.

“Five years ago, after-”

“That.”

“Yeah. After that, I felt guilty but I also felt depressed. You were my best friend, and I was falling in love with you. I pushed you away and I started to lose sight of everything. I sort of pictured that I hadn’t done that. I pictured that you were here. Even if it was just as friends, you were here, and that’s all that mattered. I remembered going to your apartment all those years ago and insulting your taste in furniture, but when I came home one night, I decided that’s what I needed. I moved out and bought this place. As soon as I started shopping for furniture I walked in with a pretty good idea of what I wanted everything to look like. I needed to be in control. Then I walked into Bed Bath and Beyond and found this.”

He got up from the chair and unplugged the toaster bringing it with him. “I hated it. It’s stupid, but I bought it anyway because I knew you’d love it. I’d spend hours in the kitchen toasting bread for the hell of it. I wouldn’t even eat it. Tommy came over, and he also thinks its an ugly toaster by the way, and he brought me a new one. It looked much better, more my style.”

“Where is it,” Felicity asked.

He shrugged. “Probably somewhere in the garage. I never took it out of the box.”

“You know,” she smiled. “It’s not ugly.”

He laughed. “Felicity it’s ugly, and I love it.”

She raised her brows. “It reminds me of you, and somehow that keeps me sane. Then I went to other stores and found a bunch of crap you’d like and ended up buying it.”

Felicity looked around the kitchen. She noticed some things in the living room, and guest room where she was staying but the kitchen stood out the most.

“You have to admit,” she finally spoke. “My style and your crappy taste look really well together.”

He laughed,” I know. When I looked at the toaster at first, it felt odd, but next to my stove it looks perfect.”

“Not to mention the different colour knobs on the cupboards, and your black and white classic tiles.”

“Or the red glossy chairs with your flowery chandelier,” he added.

“Mine?”

He shrugged. “Yours. I don’t have crappy taste like that,” he nudged her.

“Watch it Oliver.”

He laughed. “Now your turn.”

“For what?”

“Honesty. Why did you resign from QC?”

She looked at her hands, but he wasn’t going to cave.

“Felicity,” he said softly.

“Everything was wrong.”

He waited for her to continue.

“My life here. It just-it’s not working. Nothing’s happening Oliver.”

“Felicity. You’ve been promoted seven times in the last two years, and you’re getting payed more this year than the last two years combined...which is a lot.”

She looked at him, and he shrugged.

“I might ask my parents how you’re doing every once in a while.”

She smiled. “I ask your parents about you as well. That’s not what I mean though. Work is fine, but it’s everything else. I’m 24 Oliver. I don’t have a boyfriend, or anyone close to that, and by my schedule I’m supposed to be engaged next year. All of my friends are moving on with their lives and I’m all alone.”

“Felicity, now that we’re talking again, I promise you, you will never be alone. You have me.”

She smiled, and leaned against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and he rubbed small circles into her back.

“Why don’t you have any presents under your tree?”

“Which one?”

She smacked him, and he smiled as he continued to rub circles on her back. It felt natural. 

“I stopped celebrating Christmas five years ago.”

She broke out of his embrace and looked up at him.

“I go to dinner with Thea and my parents, but other than that I don’t celebrate it.”

“No parties?”

“No parties.”

“Me neither. I don’t celebrate Hanukkah anymore either. I light the candles and say the prayers, and then I sleep.”

“I’m-”

“If you say sorry, I’ll take a steak knife and stab you with it. I know you are, now stop saying it.”

“Okay,” he smiled.

“Come on, let’s cook,” she said getting up, and played Christmas carols from her phone while he stared at her.

“What? We’re doing Christmas right this year, and that means Christmas Carols. Even Jingle Bells.”

Oliver hated Jingle Bells, but he didn’t care because Felicity said we and that was all that mattered.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you even have edible food in your fridge if you’ve been gone for a week?”

“Dig picked some stuff up for me over the last two days. I spent every Christmas making a feast.”

“With my favourite foods?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well that’s not awkward. Not even in the slightest.”

He laughed, “Just pick up the celery and bring it over here.”

They started cooking, and Oliver helped her stir some vegetables and then she decided to make cookies. 

He didn’t really trust her to do it, because she was a horrible cook, so he took the dough out of the fridge, and she frowned.

“You already made the dough?”

“You took a long shower.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

He handed her the decorative cutters, and she smiled.

“I’m making all of them snowflakes.”

“What about Santa?”

“Fine. I’ll make some Santas, and some bells, and mistletoes, and...” she continued.

When she finished cutting all of the shapes and placed them in the oven, coincidentally the song Christmas Cookies played from her phone.

I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees, bells and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

Soon she began dancing around the kitchen getting lost in the music, she wasn’t even aware that Oliver’s eyes were on her until she started twirling by herself and he chuckled. He walked over to her and started spinning her around.

Oliver hated dancing, the only time he ever danced, other than with his mother, was with Felicity one time at a Halloween party five years ago.

Now there's a benefit to all of this  
That you might have overlooked or missed  
So now let me tell you the best part of it all  
Every time she sticks another batch in the oven  
There's 15 minutes for some kissin' and'a huggin'  
That's why I eat Christmas cookies all year long

By this time, Oliver and Felicity were swaying in each others arms and their eyes were locked on each other. Their faces were leaned in towards each other, and Felicity felt like she was on fire. Every single touch, every movement, all of her senses heightened, and as nervous as she was, it was unnerving. She felt blissful. She licked her bottom lip unknowingly, and then Oliver’s lips were on hers.

She didn’t kiss him back, taken by surprise, but she didn’t pull away. She lingered there trying to memorise the exact moment that Oliver’s lips first touched hers. He pulled away hastily to her disappointment, and let go of her waist.

“Sor-”

She cut him off, placing both hands on either side of his face, understanding why he pulled away. “Don’t you dare apologise for that,” she whispered, and she pulled him back to her. This time when he kissed her, she kissed him back hungrily. Five years. She’s wanted this for five years. 

The next thing she knew, Felicity was being hoisted into Oliver’s arms until, the back of her legs hit the cool side of the island. He opened his eyes, and placed her down where a vacant spot lay. She spread her legs automatically and Oliver fir perfectly in between them. She pulled him even closer, digging her nails into his scalp, which earned her a low gutteral moan.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity,” he managed to say and she immediately pulled back before his arms wrapped tighter around her.

“Not for kissing you.” he kissed her neck. “I love kissing you. I’m sorry for screwing up five years ago.”

“It’s okay,” she tilted er head to give him better access to her neck, because whatever he was doing there really had an effect on her. “I’m sorry too.”

“Felicity?”

She managed a moan.

He stopped kissing her, and waited until she looked at him. “I still-I love you.” 

She felt him freeze. He was so unsure if she would say it back, and he was nervous, but there was also something else. A sense of relief that he finally let he know. After a moment, she smiled and answered.

“I love you too.”

This time when they kissed, both of them went all for it. There was nothing in that moment but the two of them until-

“Oliver. What’s that smell?”

“What-the turkey!”

They jumped apart, and he ran to the oven where he set the turkey.

“Well I made it in the knick of time,” he said pulling the just perfect turkey out.

Felicity couldn’t help but shake with laughter, and only stopped when Oliver’s lips were on hers again.

“We should probably finish making dinner,” he suggested. She kissed him once more, and he lifted her into his arms, and then placed her on the ground gently and the two of them continued to finish cooking the meal, while kissing in between, and dancing along to the Christmas songs playing in the background.

When they finally sat at the table to eat, the pain, heartbreak, regret and anger they held over the past five years was gone.

“So,” Felicity asked taking a sip of the red wine Oliver poured for her. “How’s your Christmas so far?”

“Other than the fact that I almost ruined our dinner, by almost not getting the turkey out in time? It’s perfect.”

She smiled, “The turkey’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

He leaned over the table and kissed her softly. “I love you so much Felicity. I could kiss you for the rest of my life.”

“Rest of your life?”

She felt Oliver pull back hesitantly. “Yes,” he answered slowly. “Don’t you want that.”

She did. She wanted nothing more, but she was scared. Scared of opening up just to be cut deep again.

“Let’s just take things one step at a time,” she suggested taking another large chunk of lasagna and putting it on her plate. She knew Oliver wanted to argue, wanted to say something, anything, but he closed his mouth a second after it opened.

They finished their dinner, and sat in the living room in front of the fireplace drinking their cocoa with marshmallows and eating the Christmas cookies. 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm...”

“This was not the holiday I was expecting, but I’m glad it turned out this way.”

“Me too,” he smiled and kissed her forehead.”So, I have another question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Why Prochnost? You could pick any gym in the Glades, any gym in Starling and you chose mine.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No...”

“You were only at Prochnost.”

Oliver smile. “Do you wear those extremely short shorts thinking I’ll be there watching?”

“I’ll never tell...yes.”

They both laughed. 

“It’s not my fault you’re always watching me,” Felicity continued.

“Yes it is. If you weren’t so beautiful, I might actually be able to get my work done.”

“It is partially my fault. I schedule my gym time, when I know you’ll be teaching archery. I love how the rooms are separated by glass walls. You have decent form.”

“Are you talking about my archery or my body?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, both of them make me extremely happy and inflate my ego.”

She laughed. Being together was actually a lot easier than they both thought it would be. Everything just fell into place.

They talked for hours before Felicity finally yawned.

“Come on,” Oliver got up.”Let’s get you to bed.”

He led her back to the guest room, and hugged before pulling away to say good night.

“Umm..”

“What,” he asked.

“I just assumed I’d be going to your room.”

“Felicity. I love you, and believe me I want nothing more than to lie next to you, but you said to take things one step at a time, and-”

“We don’t have to have sex. It’s just. I miss being in your arms.”

He smiled and agreed.

“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD,” Felicity exclaimed when she reached his bedroom. It was huge and it was the perfect combination of both Oliver and Felicity.

“I know,” he murmured and then kissed her shoulder.

“How do you even bring other women in here without thinking about me?”

“I don’t.”

She turned to look at him.

“I told you. I haven’t had that much sex for the last five years. I can’t bring any of them home, and if I do have sex with someone I end up going to their place and call them Felicity when I come. That doesn’t set well with most women.”

Felicity laughed. “Talk about honesty.”

“What about you?”

“Every guy I’ve tried to sleep with I see you. SO I have to get incredibly drunk and I still call them Oliver. Guys don’t actually mind, but I do. When I open my eyes, and I don’t see yours even my drunk self wanted to leave, so I did.”

“Not that it’s my business but-”

“How many guys?”

“Yeah.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she kissed his cheek and dived onto the bed.

“You are going to be the death of me Felicity Smoak.”

“Seems fair, considering you’ll be mine. Now come on. If we don’t sleep Santa won’t bring us any presents,” she joked.

However at the word presents Oliver’s face lit up. He obediently got into bed and fell asleep next to the most beautiful woman in the world smiling to himself. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. He could feel it. It was starting to look a lot like Christmas.


	4. Santa Baby

Felicity woke up with a smile on her face to have it immediately removed when she found the bed empty. She internally cursed herself. At least you didn’t sleep with him, sleep with him, but you still slept with him. Idiot! You made yourself vulnerable, and now he’s gone. She groaned into her pillow, holding back tears.

“I thought we were past this,” she groaned.

* * *

 

And then she heard a throat being cleared.

She turned to the door, where the noise came from, and found Oliver standing there with a slight smile on his face, holding a coffee mug in his hand.

“Should I come back later,” he smiled.

“I thought you left.”

“Never, and besides it’s still snowing pretty hard out,” he said trying to lighten the mood. “I brought you a cup of coffee.”

She smiled. “You couldn’t wait until I woke up,” she asked taking the mug from him.

“Merry Christmas,” he shrugged.

“Merry Christmas.”

She took a sip of the most delicious coffee she ever tasted, while he sat on the bed next to her.

“Where did you go,” she asked again.

“I wanted to put your presents under the tree before you woke up,” he confessed.

“Presents? You bought me presents?”

“Every year for five years,” he admitted.

“What? How?”

“Do you want to open them now. Most of them are over due.”

She nodded her head and followed him out of the room.

He took her by the hand and led her downstairs, and then smiled at her on the last step.

“What?”

He responded by covering her eyes with his hand. “I got you” he whispered.

She trusted him and walked with him into the unknown room. When he let go, she understtod that they were in the living room, where the large-not so large as the tree in the entrance of the house-Christmas tree was. Underneath were wow-tons and tons of wrapped presents.

“Fourty to be exact,” Oliver replied making Felicity realise that she had said her thoughts out loud.

“Fourty?”

“Eight presents for five years. Happy Belated Hannukah.”

“Oliver. How-”

“I never stopped thinking about you,” he nodded his head over to the side where there was a small table that held a menorah. “I never lit it, but not having it with the Christmas decorations felt wrong.”

“Oliver,” tears were spilling down her cheeks. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he shrugged. “Do you want to open them?”

She nodded, and he handed her a small red box.

“This was the first present I ever got you.”

She opened it and inside was a small locket, with the star of David on it.

“Is this-”

“The locket you and your mom saw in the small gift shop when you were seven.

“How?”

“I may have used my dad’s connections to find out the store that made it. It was actually made by a family that survived Nazi Germany. The lady who made it was very sweet. She made 459 of those lockets, each of one different, representing each day she spent in the concentration camp.”

“Oliver.”

“I asked her for this locket. She remembered everyone she ever made, and this one was of the first. She tracked down the person who bought it, and I made them a deal.”

“How much?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“How much?”

“Two million.”

“TWO MILLION?”

“Worth every penny.”

“This is too much.”

“Stop,” he said dragging out the word. 

He handed her another box, and she unwrapped it to find a pair of beautiful earrings. “Diamonds,” she whispered.

“Diamonds.”

She opened all fourty gifts, and cried at the sentiment of each one while OLiver rubbed soothing circles into her back. After the last one-a red dress,” he got up and ran to the front door. Oliver got up following her.

“Felicity! Come back!“

He stopped right behind her, and watched as she picked up both of her heels.

“Felicity?”

She took her shoes in one hand and grabbed his with her other, and then led him back to the living room. She threw one shoe under the tree, and then one into the hall.

“You’re staying,” he smiled and she kissed him. 

“I’m staying.”

Their tongues duelled with each other for some time before she remembered and then she pushed him away despite his quiet groans.

“One minute. I actually have a present for you to.”

He looked at her with his brows raised.

“Sit down. I’ll be back in five minutes.” She kissed him again before racing up the stairs. She opened her luggage case, and pulled out what she needed. She looked at herself in the mirror and combed her hair. She put on the heels, and slowly walked back downstairs.

“Close your eyes,” she yelled from the staircase. “It’s only fair.”

“Fine,” he agreed.

“Are they closed,” she asked from the hall.

“Yes.”

She tiptoed into the room and stood under the tree. “Merry Christmas,” she exclaimed and watch as his eyes opened and then widened.

She was in green-emerald green, hi favourite color. She was dressed in green from her head to her toes-well at least the parts of her body that was covered. She wore a green bra, with black lace on the edges with matching panties, which was barely covered by the lacey green robe that accentuated her breasts. She topped it off with dark green open-toed heels.

“Felicity,” he breathed.

“I never stopped thinking about you either. It’s actually kind of funny. I’d get something each year that you would hate it, and I’d put it down automatically and I got these instead. Then, I would decide not to let it go to waste, so I would go out to a club or bar and tried to get laid, but as soon as someone touched me I went home. It wasn’t right if it wasn’t you.”‘

“Felicity,” he breathed again.

“Well? Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?”

He walked over to her, and she stopped breathing, “WAIT,” she exclaimed right before he touched her.

She bent down and picked up a red bow that Felicity had previously taken off one of her gifts. She placed it on her head, while Oliver chuckled.

“Okay, now go.”

“What happened to taking it slow,” he asked playing with the strings of her robe.

“We’ve had five years of that.”

“Does that mean you’re staying in Starling for good and not just the holidays?”

She nodded her head, “But you know, it’s almost the beginning of the year and I moved out of my apartment, she whispered playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. “House hunting is going to take so long,” she whined dragging her hands up and down his chest undoing a button of his shirt.

“It’s a big house. I have plenty of rooms. You could stay here.”

“I’d like that. You know, you also have a big room...with a big bed.“

“I’d be honored to have you stay in my bedroom. It gets lonely sometimes.”

“Well I wouldn’t want you to be lonely,” she said as she finished undoing the last button of his shirt, and pushing it off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and picked her up. They kissed forever before she realised that he was laying her on his bed-their bed. When did they even start moving? Doesn’t matter.

He kissed her legs as he undid the buckle of her heels.

“OLIVER!”

“Yeah,” he asked looking up.

“I need to call your parents.”

He frowned, “Why?”

“I need to beg them for my job back.“

“Felicity, relax, they’ll give it to you.”

“I need to ask!”

“It’s eight in the morning!”

“Fine, but after round one I’m calling them.”

“Round one,” he asked returning to kissing her legs. “How many were you planning on having?”

“How many do you have in you,” she teased.

He growled and licked her stomach, biting down on it lightly. “Five years worth.”

She didn’t get another word out.

After round one, she did call Mr. and Mrs. Queen, and they gladly gave her back her job in seconds, which is pretty much why the phone call ended so quickly-well that and Oliver was eating her out while she was on the call. He obviously did not care that she was on the phone with her parents.

After lunch they sat on the couch in front of the tree watching the Miracle on 34th Street when she remembered.

“Hey Oliver?”

He kissed the top of her forehead before looking down at her.

“I just wanted to tell you that Christmas miracles do happen.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “I know. You’re mine.”

So all in all, they had themselves a very, merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. Same url as my ao3 account.


End file.
